Valentine's Day Blues
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Complete! IYKagome, MiroSango! Kagome brings her Valentines back to The Warring States Era. Of course she has to explain to Sango what they are. The Inu Yasha and Miroku try to do something nice for the girls.


Disclaimers: As much as I want to own the deliquent houshi and friends, I dont. They are the sole property of Takahashi Rumiko-sensei, Viz Inc, etc. I'm just borrowing the characters to have a little fun and get all mushy. I recieve no money off this fic. *sniff* Though if I did own them, Miroku and Sango would sooooo get together....~_^ 

**Valentine's Day Blues**  
by Makoto Sagara 

Kagome came back through the well with candy and an unusual amount of cards with strange things written on them, in different colors. Sango looked at the assortment of paper and candy, and gave Kagome a puzzled look. 

"What are these things, Kagome-san?" She asked the girl while she unpacked a little in Kaede-basan's hut. 

"Valentine's Day cards." She answered without looking up. "In my time, we celebrate a day of giving gifts to loved ones and friends. It's actually kinda nice. Some boys in my class were being odd. Like Hojo, he gave me this really sweet card and then some sugar-free candy. I think he still thinks I have diabetes. Stupid oji-san." 

"What's diabetes, Kagome?" 

"It's a very common disease in my time. From what I understand, it has something to do with your blood." 

"Do you have it?" 

"No, but oji-san needs excuses for my disappearances into your time. He comes up with the most odd and unbelievable diseases. Like rheumatism. That's a disease that old people get." 

"I could see how that would get to be annoying. Why doesn't he find something that would be more believable?" 

"He comes up with these things at the last moment I think. At least Hojo seems to be the only one of my friends who truly believes him. My girlfriends think I have a guy that I'm ditching class for. As if." 

Sango picked up another card. "Mikuro. Is that another boy in your class?" 

"No, he is a year older. I had a crush on him when I was younger. I never knew he liked me before now." 

Sango got a odd look on her face and whispered to Kagome, "Is he cute?" 

"The cutest, but I don't think I will go out with him. It's hard enough trying to get Hojo to stop coming by all the time to check on me. Two guys doing that would be murder on my time schedule." She gave Sango an inquisitive look. "Why do you ask, Sango-chan?" 

Sango whispered directly into her ear. "Because I believe we have spies around." She moved away and talked out loud again. "Well, when our mission is over, I guess I will be looking for a husband to start a family. None of the men from my time intrigue me enough to marry." She gave her a conspiratory wink. "You know I might come to your time to see if I can find one there. Maybe even go to school like you, and live a normal life in your time. Life here is so dangerous. Your time seems nice." 

"Ah, I see. Well, won't poor Miroku and Inu Yasha be so left out if we leave them here by themselves?" 

"What about Shippou?" 

"I'm taking him with me to my time. When all of this is over after all." 

Kagome moved over to the window and Sango moved towards the door. "Owasuri!" THUMP! 

Sango threw a shuriken out the door and all that was heard was a "KYAAAAA!!!!" and a thump as a body hit the ground. Sango moved the beaded curtain, and saw a lump of black and purple robes on the ground. "Houshi-sama! What are you doing on the ground?" 

"Ano… no reason at all. I was admiring the herbs and grasses around the hut. I was hoping one of them would be something Keade-sama could use." Miroku stood and dusted himself off. He flashed Sango a dazzling smile that only he could produce. 

"Sure you were. Aren't you just the most helpful, Houshi-sama? Why can't Inu Yasha be more like you?" 

Still smiling he came up to her ear, "Not all of us can be as perfect as myself." 

Sango stood there with a slightly amused look. "This is true." She walked back into the hut. 

Kagome walked out of the hut and up to the ground-prone hanyou. "Done spying on me and Sango-chan?" 

"Fuck you, bitch. Like I would sink so low as to spy on you two stupid females." 

"Then why are you on the ground?' 

A slight blush was visible on his cheeks. "Because, um, I was in the tree, um, to see if you were ready to go yet. You always take so long. You know I want to get this over with." 

"We haven't had a lead since Kagome left, Inu Yasha." Sango replied from the hut. 

"Feh." 

"Give it up, Inu Yasha. We will be off when I am done talking and unpacking. Until then, OWASURI!" 

The demon hit the ground face first as if pushed by an invisible hand. 

******************* 

While the girls were in the hut, the guys got together. Inu Yasha was still rubbing his face, and Miroku was still dusting the dirt off his robes. 

"How did they know? I wasn't making any noise; even though the conversation was boring and I want to move on before it gets dark. I blame that stupid taiji-ya. She knows when I'm around, I'm sure of it." 

"Well, Sango and Kagome-sama are quite acute for the look of helplessness they give off." 

"Can't you ever just talking normally?" 

"Certainly. They are very much on alert no matter what they look like to others." 

"That's true. Feh! Stupid onna. What is taking them so long?" 

Miroku slowly realized what Inu Yasha's problem was. 'He is jealous of those boys from Kagome-sama's time. Why would he be jealous, when it is plain as the nose on his face that she loves him? Now, Sango…' he thought to himself. "Maybe the girls would like to get gifts from us…' 

"Inu Yasha, do you want to know of a way that you can show up those boys in Kagome-sama's time, without going there, beating them up, and making her angry?" 

"Feh! That would be the best way to handle it." He crossed his arms over his chest, then he heard the other part of what Miroku said. "But you said without making her angry? I'm listening." 

"Well, did you hear the way the girls sounded when they were talking about the cards and gifts for this "Valentine's Day" thing?" 

"Yeah, they got all mushy and gross sounding…" 

"Well, suppose that we gave them gifts? They would be happy, neh?" 

The hanyou thought about it for a moment. "Ok, assuming that I agree to go along with this, what kind of things would we give them?" 

The houshi paused at that for a moment. "Well, I assume they would like some kind of personal gift. Now the problem is what would the girls enjoy? I have no idea where to get candy, we could always write them personal letters, flowers, or some other type of romantic stuff that would make them happy." 

"I DO NOT DO LETTERS! Out of the question. Not going to happen. Never in a million years would I do something that stupid. Flowers aren't good enough for Kagome. Now that I have thoroughly dashed that plan, what now?" 

"Sorry, Inu Yasha, I don't know what to tell you. Try doing something that you know she would like." 

"Feh. Useless. The whole thing is useless." He paused his little rant for a moment. "What are you going to give Sango?" 

"I haven't quite decided, but something that I know she will like. Possibly a letter or a poem." 

"Feh. You'd be better off promising her that you would never ask another woman to bare your child. That would make her happy. She told Kagome so one night when I was watching out for trouble." 

"Honto ni?" 

"Hai…"Inu Yasha gave Miroku a look that let the priest know he didn't trust whatever plan was going through his ecchi mind. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kagome and Sango were getting things ready to help Kaede-basan cook for two demons, a hanyou, and four humans. The girls were gathering herbs for the soup when Inu Yasha appeared in front of them, red-faced and oddly quiet. 

"Hai, Inu Yasha, what can we do for you?" Sango asked the obviously embarrassed hanyou. 

"May I please speak with Kagome for a moment?" 

The girls exchanged puzzled looks and Sango left into the hut. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. "Hai, Inu Yasha?" 

"Ano…I want to show you something…but I cant tell you what…" 

"Why not?" 

"It's a surprise." 

"O-Kay…Can it wait until after dinner? The sun is about to set and we have to get dinner ready." 

"YATTA!!!! I have to do it now!" With that, Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and jumped up in the air, flying over the trees, into the mountains. 

"PUT ME DOWN NOW INU YASHA!!!! I SAID PUT ME DOWN!!!!" 

Inu Yasha placed her down gently, and blushed a very deep shade of red. "We are here." 

"And where exactly is here? Why was it so important that you felt to kidnap me and bring me here!" 

"Just look." He pointed to the horizon. The sun was a brilliant mixture of reds, golds, oranges, purples, and blues. The sight was breath taking. The sun was setting over the mountains and casting an orange glow on the trees and the mountains themselves. Kagome's breath was caught in her throat. She watched the quiet and beautiful phenomenon without making a noise. When it was over, she hugged Inu Yasha tightly. 

"Thank you very much for this sight, Inu Yasha." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kagome." He said quietly. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Inu Yasha." She said happily, and gave him a deep kiss. 

***************** 

Inu Yasha and Kagome returned to Kaede-basan's a few minutes after sunset. Sango was sitting in a corner of the hut with her fire demon cat, Kirara, curled up in her lap. Shippou was talking to Kaede in hushed tones. And Miroku was sitting in another corner, moping, with the biggest, reddest handprint on his left cheek. Inu walked over to the priest. "What happened to you?" 

"I tried to give her flowers. She got misty-eyed, started to smile and then gave me a dirty look. So I tried to tell her how I felt about her without actually saying it. I think she got the wrong impression." He pointed to his face. 

Inu looked at the taiji-ya. "I think she might have. Did you try to apologize?" 

"Hai, demo she just keeps turning her head. She wont even listen to me anymore." 

"Feh. Women. Too complicated for me." 

"So how did it go with Kagome?" 

Inu Yasha blushed again and got quiet. "I showed her the most beautiful thing I could without giving her a mirror. She loved it." He looked at Kagome, who was trying to talk to her upset friend. "Valentine's Day might not be half bad, now that I think about it." 

**The End.**


End file.
